


Passion’s Reign

by Lynx212



Category: Static Shock
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx212/pseuds/Lynx212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many types of passion as well as ways to bring them about…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion’s Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Live Journal Community Hentai_Contest. It's a multi fandom contest comm so go check it out ^_^ (you know you want to)

This is so wrong and that fact somehow made it more intense.

It started with the arrival of a summer storm. Both of us are powerless in the rain so when the heavens opened up at 2am in the middle our fight, your flames died, as did my halo of electricity.

Regardless, we were determined to continue and so a long distance fight soon turned up close and personal. I don't think either one of us have been in a knock down drag out fistfight in a long time. Being a meta-human will spoil you like that.

We throw punches, kicks, use our elbows whatever anything is fair game, hell at one point you even heaved a trashcan at me. Then before either, one of us can make sense of it all we are wrestling in the mud of a long neglected city park while it's raining so hard we can barely see. I finally get the best of you and with one of your wrists in each of my hands; I pin you to the ground and straddle your legs. My chest is heaving as exhausted lungs try to take in an adequate amount of oxygen for the first time since the brawl began. When I focus on you, I expect you to look pissed but instead you are giving me the cockiest grin.

"Looks like our little tussle got Dakota's favorite hero all worked up."

I'm unsure what you mean until you wiggle your leg causing your thigh to graze an erection I didn't even realize I had.

Damn teenage hormones.

A dozen things go through my mind and at the top of that list is some extreme form of mortification. I don't get time wallow in shame because again you drag that thigh across the aching hardness between my legs and everything goes fuzzy.

When reality comes crashing back into my consciousness we are kissing just as hard, raw and passionately as we fought. Clothes are coming off and my lust-clouded mind barely registers the sensation of cool mud against my bare flesh as you reverse our positions. Between the rain caressing my body and your tongue in my mouth, I think I'm going insane.

At some point, you pull away from me and I hear a desperate displeased sound pass my lips that I know I will later deny making. Thankfully, I don't have to wait long, because as you sit up you pull me with you. The drenched red hair plastered to your face does nothing to retract from the look of unbridled lust you give me.

With me on your lap, cock to cock we grind, tease and moan until our desire explodes between us. Sated, breathless and confused I look at you. What do we do now?

"Don't even ask Flyboy, your guess is as good as mine."

Fair enough, I suppose, I say screw reality for a bit longer, I'm going to sit here in the downpour and enjoy the afterglow.


End file.
